Killer Days
by Devil's Half
Summary: *Squeal to Murders of Love* When Emma is added to the BAU team will she bring the team closer or tear them apart? Read along as the team hunts down new killers and face their own pasts.
1. Chapter 1

***OK so I have some good murder plots planned but I had to get the first one out of the way sorry it isn't that good. But the others will be better. OH BTW should I do a Christmas special? **

***THIS IS A SQUEAL TO MURDERS OF LOVE!**** IF YOU WISH TO READ THE FIRST PART OF THIS STORY HERE IS THE LINK***

**.net/s/6497560/1/bMurders_b_of_bLove_b**

**Review please!**

Killer days

Shattering

The BAU team sat in their office after Strauss had called a team meeting, with most of the team praying she was going to announce her retirement; unfortunately she had other plans.

"Morning all." Strauss strutted into the room, her nose held high.

"Did you see those nostrils?" Morgan whispered into Garcia's ear

"How could you miss them?" She whispered back giggling.

After Morgan and Garcia received a firm glare Strauss finally gave the team her 'big news'

"I am adding a new member to your team. She has honours in Criminal Investigation; she is fit and knows how to handle weapons. I would like to introduce you to Emma Timings."

"Miss me?" Emma said as she smiled widely and waved at the stunned team.

"No." Morgan said with venom in his voice

"Aww I missed you too Agent Cranky." Emma said smiling and jumping into a spare seat.

"You are all to welcome Emma." With that Strauss walked out.

"Are you following me?" Morgan asked in despair as he looked at the girl who had made his life hell for the short amount of time in which he had known her.

"Don't flatter yourself. Me, Emmett and Jake needed to get out of New York cause everyone still thought it was me who had killed all those people. So we came here and applied for jobs personally I didn't even know it was you guys till I walked in." Emma said leaning back in her chair

"Well, welcome to the BAU. Suppose we should do a proper introduction. I'm Unit chief Aaron Hotchner, or you can call me Hotch." Hotch put his hand out and Emma shook it.

"You then have Special Agents Emily Prentiss, David Rossi, Dr. Spencer Reid and Derek Morgan." He pointed as he named off the team.

"Finally you have our Media Liaison Special Agent Jennifer Jareau and Penelope Garcia our Technical genius." He finally finished off.

"Hi ya!" Emma said happily before her ring tone went off

_I'm bringing sexy back-_

"_Hey sexy." She answered_

"_**Hello to you too my gorgeous princess. When you get off work?"**_

"_Dunno. Why?"_

"_**Well I met a chick, total babe, but she will only go out on a date with me if I bring a friend for her brother."**_

"_Hmm is her brother hot"_

"_**Nearly as good as me."**_

"_Still I'm not sure..."_

"_**Come on take one for the team this girl is a bloody G8 are you going to make me give that up!"**_

"_Shit a G8! Niiice. But still she is no G6"_

"_**Yer. I still search for that perfect G6"**_

"_Haha well ok I shall double date with you depending on work if not get Jake to go; the guy sounds like Jakes type"_

"_**LOVE YOU!"**_

"_Love you too MWAH!"_

When Emma hung up from her phone convo with Emmett she had the whole team staring at her.

"Umm Garcia take Emma and download all our contacts and everything else she needs onto her phone." Hotch said after clearing his throat

"Do you do iPads as well?" Emma said lifting hers up out of her hand bag

"Is the sun hot?" Garcia said pushing the girl into her 'Lair'.

"G8…." Morgan muttered in awe as him Rossi and Reid still sat in shock

"Man I am pooped." Emma aid as she collapsed into the couch on the jet

"What did you get up to last night?" JJ asked as she watched the girl down some pain killers.

"Too much to be woken up at 7." She sent a glare in Hotch's direction

"Ummm why are you wearing guy clothes?" Reid asked as he looked at the way to big white button up shirt (much like his own) and boxers that covered the girl who had her long black hair gently curling down gracefully down her back, her fringe pushed slightly to the side.

"I..umm.. Kind of went back to sleep after I hung up on Hotch and so I grabbed the only clothes I could find. I will get proper clothes once we get to where ever we are going." Emma said her blue eyes sparkling.

"You had an hour to get here." Hotch said

"Yer it took me 15minutes to drive here and I was asleep for the other 45 minutes." Emma smiled cheekily. "Don't worry it won't happen again…I shall keep spare clothes in my car." She mumbled the last bit under her breath but Reid still picked up on it.

"You know the static of someone constantly having their car ready to go and having suitable clothes in is actually quite…." Reid babbled on and on and on about stuff that didn't even stick to one topic

"Does he have an off button?" Emma asked JJ

"Unfortunately not..." So Emma resorted to sticking her iPod in her ears

"Why are so many people looking at me?" Emma said as she walked through the police office

"Could be the fact you are wear guy boxers and shirt." Morgan teased and Emma poked her tongue out

"You're just jealous that I look better than you in boxers." Emma said smirking

"Am not."

"Are so!"

"AM NOT."

"ARE SO!"

"Enough you two. Emma go get changed, Morgan go and get the office set up." Hotch said rubbing his temples trying to suppress the migraine he knew was coming.

"How can someone be so confident that they don't care about the fact of what they wear or the fact people stare at them?" Reid asked in shocked

"I think it is cute. She has a childlike innocence to her." JJ said as she thought of her own son

"Childlike…" Reid hummed to himself

"Ok so our Unsub has killed a total of 10 people and counting. They are all Mid-Twenties, brown hair and brown eyes. He shoots his victims from a safe spot. For example his last shooting was at a mall where he sat atop one of the building and shot 5 women. He is believed to be ex-army." JJ finished her report.

"A new body has just been found." An officer said poking his head in the door.

"Ok JJ you and Emily stay here and see what you can find. The rest of you get to the crime scene." Hotch ordered the team; time for Emma's child status to shatter.

Morgan and Emma had bickered most of the way to the crime scene, it came to the point where they were fighting over the most point less things. Emma had changed into some spare clothes and Officer had lent her; black skinny jeans and a blue tank top. Morgan and Emma were fighting over whether peanut butter or vegemite was better.

"Vegemite looks like shit." Morgan said

"Yer well peanut butter had the words pea and butt in it!"

"So it still tastes better!"

"Nah AH! Vegemite is the food of the gods!"

"Well I hope the Gods like shit!" Morgan said as the bent down and started to inspect the body; after a bit of silence Morgan smirked

"Ha! So you can't come up with a comeback that is pretty poor-"

"Morgan." Hotch snapped and Morgan looked up at the space in which Emma stood frozen looking at the body.

"Emma." Hotch said calmly

"Huh? Oh sorry, it just…so much blood…" Emma looked at the carpet that was completely soaked in blood.

The image of a women, one probably only her age, laid on the floor blood covering herself and the floor around her. You know how some people say it is just like they are sleeping? It isn't true. Emma couldn't explain it but a sleeping figure is not the way to describe the pale lifeless body in front of her. Then realisation sat in, her father had done the exact same thing. Her father had killed just like this; a bullet to the head, another life lost. Emma went through all the other victims in her head, all the photos of their bodies looking much like this one; bloodstained, white and restless. The blood, the faces the families voices; their voice asking why it was their daughter, their sister, their wife that had to die. They were dead, all those women were dead and there was nothing anyone could do to bring them back. Emma shook her head

"Why are we here...what good are we doing!" Emma yelled "They are dead, they all are! We can't change that! So why do we bother..." Emma said as tears prickled in her eyes

"You are right, they are gone and we can't bring them back, but we can stop this guy. We are here to make sure that nobody else has to experience the loss of a loved one." Hotch said kindly, he had expected this to happen

"Maybe you should sit this one out?" Hotch offered

"No, we have to stop this guy and it is my job to help." Emma snapped out of her trance and moved next to Morgan, squatting next to the body.

The others all talked about what had happened but Emma was just inspecting the body, completely ignoring them.

"Emma." Morgan touched her shoulder after she had failed to respond when they had called her name the first few times.

"Huh?" She looked up

"We are leaving." Morgan said

Days past and the body count just kept growing. People, family, witnesses were all interviewed; none gave the key as to who this killer may be.

"Still can't sleep?" Reid asked as he walked into the small office in which the team had set up in; Emma occupied the room, she hadn't slept in days.

"Their faces keep popping up. You know I was having enough trouble sleeping after what happened with my father and now I have all these bodies, all these photo…I don't think I will ever sleep again." Emma said accepting the coffee Reid had offered her

"It isn't easy but without the right hours of sleep your brain ceases to f function properly, judgement become uncertain and not supported, in return this lead to a fall in the success rate causing for more errors and more deaths." Reid said sitting across from Emma.

"Remember I have had Very little sleep in the past 3 day. Any chance of dumbing that down?" Emma said weakly

"Ok, umm. You need sleep otherwise your brain won't work properly meaning you won't do the job well and the killer will stay out there for longer." Reid said trying his best to use small words

"Hmm, I suppose you are right. But how can you stop them from appearing?" Emma asked

"The victims. You can't stop it." Reid admitted solemnly "But it gets better with time, just know that you aren't the one to blame; their killer is, not you."

The rest of the team walked in each had just woken up; a new murder had been committed.

"The only difference is the murder weapon." JJ said before passing around files

"He isn't in the army…" Emma whispered to herself

"Huh?" Reid asked

"The last gun used, the army does use it, and they don't teach you how to either. So say he isn't in the army, he would need to have access to guns without seeming suspicious, he would also need a place to practice…..A shooting range!" Emma jumped up and was dialling up Garcia

_**Hello buttercup, what do you need?**_

_Hey Garcia, listen look up local shooting ranges and look at their owners, workers, does anyone come into interest?_

_**John Efector he is the owner and only worker at a shooting range and get this his wife died after one of his stray bullets hit her…You guys will like this; his wife had brown hair and brown eyes, sound like someone we know? Sending you the address now.**_

_Thanks Garcia_

_**Always Buttercup**_

Once at the address of the killer they surrounded the house, Morgan, Reid and Emma went to the back and the others out the front. Morgan smashed down the door with a loud crack and immediately they followed in.

"Clear."

"Clear."

"Morgan!" Emma screeched as she saw the barrel of a gun go to his head.

***GASP! NOT MORGAN! Yer this isn't the best but I actually have some really good murders coming up I just needed to get rid of the first one. I solemnly swear it shall get better!***

**REVIEW!**


	2. At Cliff's Edge

***Ok I am about to fall asleep on my keyboard, so tired! Oh well bed time for me! But it is reading time for you so enjoy! XD**

**REVIEW**

Killer Days

At Cliff's Edge

_Last Chapter_

"_Morgan!" Emma screeched as she saw the barrel of a gun go to his head._

Emma didn't know what to do, all she knew was that if she didn't act fast she was going to watch her friend die right in front of her. So within a second of the gun going to Morgan's head Emma fired her own gun, knowing she wouldn't have pushed Morgan out of the way in time. When the trigger was pulled Emma didn't budge despite the power of the gun. She watched as the bullet hit her target, she watched as life slipped out of the man's eyes. Emma finally noticed that Morgan was staring at her with wide eyes while the rest of the team stood beside her. Hotch was the first to move and check pulse of the man they all knew was dead.

"He's dead." Hotch confirmed moving his hands away from the paled body.

Everyone was suddenly alerted as a clattering sound reached their ear, Emma's gun was dropped and Emma herself sprinting out the back door. Emma used her hands to push the tree branches away as she ran, she had not a clue where she was heading all she knew was that she had to get away. She ran into the forest that surrounded the house, the house of the man she just killed, the house that had confirmed her worst fear; she had become her father, a killer.

"We need to get a search team." JJ said as they all looked into the forest where Emma had ran into.

"It will take too long and it is getting dark." Hotch said as he returned from his car. "Everyone tie this rope to a tree so you can find your way back. We go in pairs, Emily and Rossi, Morgan and Reid, JJ you're with me. Ring the rest of the team once you have found her, don't let go of your rope." With that the team split up after tying their rope to a tree.

The trees started to thin out as Emma finally came to a cliff when her legs gave in. She heaved for breath as tears mixed in with the rain that had started to gentle fall from the dark sky above her. She clutched her burning sides and ripped off her FBI vest, she glared at the object. _I don't deserve that vest._ Emma leant against the tree behind her and closed her eyes, praying that everything would just go away.

"Emma?" Her name kept getting louder and louder, no not louder, closer.

Emma flung her eyes open as she herd the noise of leaves crunching and the voices of Morgan and Reid. She jumped up and put as much distance between herself and them as possible; she now stood on the cliffs edge. Claps of thunder could be herd in the distance as rain poured down, drenching Emma and the boys.

"Emma." Reid and Morgan said after catching sight of the girl.

"Emma, come here." Reid said noticing how dangerously close she was to the edge

"Why?" Emma chocked out as tears started to well up in her eyes again

"Because we are your friends and don't want you to get hurt." Morgan tried to reason as he took a cautious step forward; wrong move.

Emma took a half step back seeing Morgan's advance; her right foot was now half way off the cliff.

"Emma don't do this. That man's life isn't worth this." Reid said

"Not now that he is dead." Emma said plainly "I chose to join the police so that I could help people, so that wouldn't be like my father. I was wrong to think I could change the future I am a murder just like my father!" Emma yelled her tears now flowed freely

"No! You're wrong. Your father _murdered _innocent people you _killed _a bad person. One that was going to kill an innocent person. You are the opposite of you father, you are a good person." Reid said as he inched closer to her; Morgan doing the same.

After a long silence Emma lifted her head up to the darkened to sky as the rain fell upon her face, what went through her mind in those moments is something that only Emma shall ever know.

"You guys are amazing, you know that right?" Emma sad as Reid and Morgan finally reached her side.

"I know." Morgan said putting a hand on her shoulder

"We need to get back." Reid said looking up at the sky

"M'k!" Emma said happily

Suddenly Emma's back foot slipped tipping her whole body off the edge; she let out an ear-piercing scream as she fell to her death. She opened her eyes slowly when no pain came, she looked up to see Morgan who had grabbed her wrist and was now reaching down to try and grab her other hand. Morgan and Reid both laid down on the muddy forest floor on the cliff's edge reaching down trying to get their team member up out of death's grip.

"Give me your hand!" Morgan yelled

"What else was I going to do?" Emma yelled back before giving her hand to him

Morgan pulled and when he could Reid grabbed Emma's back and helped haul her back onto stable land. All three of them tumbled away from the cliff's edge; Emma pushed her head into the nook of Reid's arm while Morgan rubbed her back

"You're safe." He mumbled

"We need to call the others." Reid said after his breath went back to normal

"We also need to get back, come on!" Emma encouraged as she jumped up; only to fall back down

"Gah." She clutched her ankle.

"Here let me look at it." Reid said moving closer to her

"I am fine, I will walk it off." Emma argued

"Reid inspect her ankle, I am going to ring the others, Emma try to stay out of trouble." Morgan ordered as he brought out his phone.

"No promises." Emma said before wincing when Reid removed her shoe.

Emma had her arms folded across her chest as Morgan carried her bridal style through the forest; with Reid beside them the three followed the rope back to where the others would be waiting. Reid had said her ankle was merely sprain but she shouldn't walk on it yet. So against her will Morgan carried her back to the house.

"That's another case closed." Rossi said when they all collapsed onto the comfy seats of their jet.

"Emma is already asleep." Reid said pointing to the girl who was at the other end of the jet with a blanket on top of her sleeping figure.

"I think she took that pretty well." Hotch commented

"She threatened to jump off a cliff. I don't consider that 'good'" Morgan said

"You have to remember that it has only been a few month since her father killed himself in front of her. She just went on her first case, one where she went face to face with a victim's body and on top of that she was forced to kill for the first time; she did well." Hotch said and the rest of the team agreed

A single tear slide down Emma's face as she overheard the team's conversation; _I will make everyone proud, I promise._

***Ok that is the end of this murder and the next one is coming up so I hope you enjoyed it (not the best but meh. I need to work on my other Fanfic though so my next update may take a bit longer. Oh well night time for me peace out Fanfic!**

**REVIEW!**


	3. Finding the Christmas Magic

*********************************Merry Christmas***************************************

***This is just a Chrissy Special so enjoy and have a merry Christmas!**

Finding the Christmas Magic

It had been two months since Emma joined the BAU team and she fitted in perfectly with the bunch of profilers. Emma had a way about her that made the whole team just that bit happier to see her, although she did have a tendency to strike fear into someone if they crossed her on a bad day (aka don't go with-in a meter of her when PMSing). It was now the week of Christmas and Emma's childish tendencies were shining through, put her together with a Christmas loving Garcia and you had the Bullpen of the BAU turned into a Santa shrine. A huge (highly decorated) Christmas tree towered over everyone in the middle of the Bullpen with tinsel hung up all around the room and mistletoe on EVERY door way. Garcia had placed Christmas music into speakers that were in every office allowing for a constant stream of music to be herd.

Unfortunately one poor soul hadn't gotten the whole don't-mess-with-Christmas message and was now awaiting his doom. The rest of the team looked down at their resident genius, who had made the fatal mistake of telling Jake there was no Santa. Hotch had been pissed off enough but when Emma had found out Reid's death was practically confirmed (god forbid Garcia find out).

"What was I meant to tell him?" Reid whined as he put his head in his hands

"When a child asks you where Santa lives you say the North Pole." Hotch said, a touch of venom entering his voice.

"You mean lie?"

"YES Reid LIE!" the whole team yelled

"I figure out the truth of Santa when I was 4, nearly half Jack's ages. I have never really believed in any of that Santa magic crap."

"Gee kid you are doomed." Morgan's voice was filled with pity for his young team mate.

"You could say that again." Emma said her voice ensuring the next couple of hours in Reid's life would be painful.

"Put this on and meet me down stairs in 5, any more than that and I shall ring Garcia up and tell her about the crime you have committed and...Well...we all know the power she holds." Emma smirked evilly

Reid's eyes widen while snickers were herd when he unravelled the cloths, to find…and elf costume.

"Do I have to?" Reid whined but when he looked up to see a barrel of a gun to his head he got his answer.

"5 minutes, starting now." Emma turned and stalked out of the room

"Think I could run and take some 'sick' leave." Reid asked Morgan in hope

-BANG!-

A gun shot went right above Reid's head causing him to freeze

"I think that's a no." Morgan snickered before going to do the never ending amount of paperwork that threatened to take over his desk.

Reid hung his head in shame as he walked into lobby of the building, his fate unknown and uncertain; but surely painful. When he looked up he was surprised to see Emma in her own elf costume, though she had a trench coat covering most of it.

"Come on my little non believer we are going shopping." Emma said and then walked out of the building, Reid following closely behind.

"Where are we going?" Reid asked as another passer-by sent him a weird look.

"We are going to teach you the real meaning of Christmas, I am going to make you believe in Santa! Oh and if you try anything funny, I have a gun hidden in my right boot and my phone, with Garcia on speed dial, hidden in the left. You pull anything or try to make a run for it I shall have both weapons turned against you in a second." Emma eyes sent daggers into Reid, along with fear.

"Ok." Reid managed to choke out.

"Emmett, Jake!" Emma called out and hugged her two brothers

"Hey we shall just get the costumes on and we shall meet you soon." Emmett said as him and Jake walked away

"What are we doing?" Reid said as they walked into the middle of the shopping centre.

"Ok Jake is taking the photos, Emmett is Santa and you and me a Santa's elves." Emma said cheerfully "And this is our wonderland!" Emma said happily as she gestured to the huge Santa themed photo booth.

Reid looked at it awe, around the edge were trees dusted in white frost/snow, red carpet covered the floor with giant candy canes and reindeer placed all around the booth. Sure enough a giant red seat with gold trimming its edges sat in the middle, with a camera and printer a few metres away. There was Christmas music playing softly, it was, what Emma describes; a little bit of Christmas magic.

"Ok you and me shall greet the kids and take them and position them with Santa/Emmett, sometimes the children like us to be in the photo. Jake who is another elf shall take the photo after the kids talk to Santa, when the photo is taken we give the kids a candy cane (she gestured to the red and white stripped bucket filled with candy canes). They then go to their parents, Jake gives them their photo and we do the next family. You are an elf so act happy! Don't destroy these kids' dreams like you did with Jack." Emma said half pleadingly.

"I didn't destroy his dreams." Reid defended

"Oh yer! It may not have been the same with you, but most kids dream about Santa coming and giving them gifts. Now all Jack is going to dream of is his dad going and dumping some boxes under the tree." Emma's rage was back. "Just remember, gun in the right, phone in the left." Emma threatened before shrugging of her coat.

Emma wore some nice brown leather boots that finished just below her knee; with green tights and had an elf dress on; she made a pretty good looking elf. Her elf hat sat on her head, her hair looking graceful as its soft curls framed her face and fell down to her mid back. Emma did a small happy dance in the middle of the little wonderland. Causing Reid to smile, this place somehow got to him, it made him feel happy like nothing could actually go wrong.

"Come on Reid join me!" Emma yelled, a few people stared at them.

"I don't kn-WOAH" Emma pulled him to the centre and held his hands forcing him to dance, not the fancy ball room, but a fun dance that made Reid feel even happier.

"Awww, having a party without us?" Jake joked as him and Emmett showed up, both fully dressed.

"Let's get christmasing!" Emmett said sitting in the chair.

"Wait what about work?" Reid suddenly had a thought he should have thought about a while ago.

"I was already having the day off and I think that new bullet hole in the wall is going to stop anyone from calling you in. Now try and see if you can start believing in Santa." Emma said walking over to the line of happy children and their families.

Reid had been told to just watch and learn for the first couple of families and join in when he thought he was ready. Emma had added a threat to his man hood if he didn't learn fast. Reid had a small smile on his face as he watched Emma greet children and take them to 'Santa'; some of them ran, while others advanced with caution, but each had a huge smile when they left. After the first couple of families Reid joined in with the greeting. Although he still didn't believe in the Santa nonsense and thought children should just be told anyway he decided he could fake it.

-Two hours later-

Reid had been getting better and better at greeting and was also getting happier as each new child came and went.

"Hi ya!" Emma crouched down to a kid whose parent had just told her was afraid of Santa.

"Hi." The girl whimpered back, half hiding behind her mum.

"Now someone tells me you are afraid of Santa, is this true?" the little girl nodded "Well that just won't do! Being afraid of Santa is like being afraid of chocolate! Are you afraid of chocolate?" the little girl shook her head

"I like chocolate." The girl said her voice still soft.

"Now come here and show me your pretty face and I will take you over to Santa. I promise you there is nothing to be afraid of." Emma's kind smile coaxed the little girl out of hiding; she wrapped her hand tightly around Emma's and the two walked off.

Reid stood at the gate that seemed to be the last family, so he turned and watched as Emma plopped the girl on Santa's lap and the shy girl eventually started to chat away. A small tugging on his shirt alerted Reid to a new presence behind him. Reid glanced down at the young girl, probably only 5, she wore black tights with a purple shirt that went to her mid-thigh. The girl's big brown eyes were filled with hope and dreams, her brown curly hair going to her shoulders.

"Excuse me mister elf sir?" the little girls voice was filled with sincerity

"Am I allowed to see Santa?" She looked up with questioning eyes

Reid glanced around for the girl's parents and then bent down to her level

"Where are your parents?" he asked

"Well daddy is ins a shop and he told me to wait on the seat over there and my mummy is in a hospitial." The little girl smiled weakly "She isn't in a hurt hospitial she is in one for her mind, Daddy says Mummy will come back soon…." The girl looked up to him and Reid felt liked he had been punched in the gut; her mother was in a Mental hospital, just like his.

"Mummy sayz she loves me though and wantz me to be happy!" The girl cheered up instantly

"Ummm, I don'ts have money." The little girl looked down at her shoes.

"Don't worry, Santa will still see you." Reid said and when he saw that girls smile after hearing those words Reid smiled and walked the girl over to Emmett.

"Mister elf sir, can you stay?" the little girl asked

"Of course." Reid replied and stood behind the red seat.

"So what do you want for Christmas little girl?" Emmett asked.

"I wantz to know if I am on the naughty or nice list? Daddy says that if I behave really well mummy can come home for Christmas so am I on the nice list?" The little girl asked

"I believe you are but you need to continue to be good." Emmett said

"Of course I will it is Christmas! Christmas is the time to be good ands happy and to be with all yours family and friends!"

"See you soon Santa." The little girl waved and ran over to where a male adult picked her up and hugged her tight.

Finally at 5.30 they all knocked off, with Emmett giving Reid and Emma a lift back to the BAU so they could get changed. Reid, although enjoying his time as an elf, was glad to be in normal clothes again.

"So did you learn anything?" Emma said happily

"I still don't believe in all that Santa stuff-"

"You know what FINE! Be heartless, hate the most magical time of year. Enjoy your lonely ass life!" Emma had finally had enough of Reid's negativity and went to storm out of the Bullpen.

"Wait!" Reid ran and caught her by the arm

"What!" Emma's voice was laced in venom and hurt and she looked up at Reid

"You didn't let me finish. I don't believe in Santa but I do believe in Christmas and that it is just that little bit magical. Santa may not be real but the happiness he brings is." Reid watched as Emma's eyes softened

"Ummm, Reid my wrist?" Emma nodded to the wrist he was holding tightly

"Oh right, sorry."

Emma looked up a bit and caught a glanced at something that made a small smile spread across her face; Reid then too looked up. Sure enough mistletoe stood above them, Reid had made sure not to get trapped under one of these evil contraptions ever since they had been put up. While Emma had actually cornered every BAU member (minus Reid) and kissed them (the girls on the cheek of course), nobody mind really as it was just part of Emma's childlike manner.

"You can't say no to mistletoe!" Emma chirped before gently placing her lips on the genius' own warm lips.

Reid stood shocked when Emma pulled away, and then wrapped her arms around him "Merry Christmas Pretty Boy." She whispered. Reid gently wrapped his arms around Emma and smiled "Merry Christmas."

***Hope you liked my little Christmas Special, yer there are spelling mistakes I shall re read it later but for now live with this as I am exhausted.***

**********************************Merry Christmas**************************************


	4. Blood stains

**So I write half of this, walk of, come back, completely forget what I was writing about, come up with random shit and who la one more chapter! Yer, I know not the best chapter but I am telling you the next one is going to big sooooooooo good I am getting excited just to write it ^^**

**Reviews are excepted, negative reviews are burnt XP**

Blood stains

"Five letter word for idiot?" Prentiss asked the team as she glared at the cross word in front of her.

"Derek." Emma replied with a smirk as she sat on the opposite couch to Emily.

"I believe the word she is looking for is Dunce." Reid perked in as he lent across the pathway of the jet.

"I recon Derek suits as well." Emma defended

"What was that?" An irritated Derek said from behind Emma

"Oh nothing." she smiled fake innocence

"Really? just like there is 'nothing' in that space between your ears." Derek smirked as he saw Emma's reaction

"Enough you two." Hotch interrupted before Emma could retaliate.

"Okie so we have women in their twenties being taken off the streets within two days they are tortured, raped and then killed, their bodies all being dumped in a forest. So far we have three victims and one is, at the moment, missing. There is no connection to the girls besides the fact they all have long, brown hair." A violent coughing fit erupted from Emma, Hotch glanced a look at her and she signalled for him to continue once her cough had settled down "This Unsub is gaining confidence, his first two victims were taken at night while the third was taken early morning and the most recent abduction was in broad day light." JJ finished up the summary of the BAU teams most recent case.

"So this girl was taken this morning?" Emma said looking at the file

"Yes, which means if we work fast enough we may be able to find her before they kill her." JJ answered the question

"Witness statements suggest two Unsubs. They travel in a large white van, one drives while the other stays in the back and grabs the girls off the street." Hotch told the team the most recent news they had received.

"Ok so we have another hour till we land, study the case." Hotch finished his order and the team each found a seat on the jet and started to read over the files.

~~~Less than 2 minutes later~~~

"You know frequent flying can lead to a number of-"

"Reid, trying to concentrate." Emma stopped his rambling before it could start.

"You know the human brain can only concentrate on one thing for-"

"Reid I know you already finished reading the case, now you have three second to shut up before my gun gets brought into this conversation." Emma gave him a look that proved she wasn't kidding.

"I think I will go make a cup of tea." He said and quickly ducked out as Emma's hand was that bit too close to her gun.

"Make me one too please!" Emma chipped happily

"Damn it Emma!" Morgan yelled as she pushed passed him to get shot gun on the front seat, spilling his coffee in the process

"Snooze you lose!" she said jumping in the front seat of the SUV

"Some days I wish that smartass mouth of yours would just shut up." Morgan grumbled as he climbed in the back seat

"Careful what you wish for." Emily taunted him

"Hmph." Morgan replied as he tried to wipe the coffee stains off his top

Emma started to cough again; it was a deep hoarse cough that made everyone in the car cringe.

"Maybe you should go to the doctors? You have been coughing like that for a while now." Morgan said concerned for his friend.

"I'm fine, just a little cold, nothing big." Emma shrugged it off, though in the back of her mind she was worried

The team had made a small amount of progress on the case, a profile was starting to appear and the community was now on high alert for vans. Still they had only been working on the case for less than 6 hours; so in reality they were doing well. It was now 10 o'clock and the team agreed to settle in at a local hotel in order to gain rest so they would be good for tomorrow. Unfortunately the best they could get was one room which had one queen-size bed, two sets of bunks and one 'comfy' looking couch. So it was fought over and argued about but sleeping arrangements had been made, eventually. Rossi and Hotch would share the bed (no one else was brave enough to share a bed with the boss) Morgan, Emily, JJ and Emma would have the bunks and Reid (due to his small figure) would have the couch.

-Just after midnight-

Emma woke up as she tried to get air into her lungs; this once simple action was proving difficult. Emma walked out of the room and stumbled to the sink in the small kitchen that was attached to the living area. Emma started to cough, her whole body jolting violently each time another cough came, she used the bench for support as she continued to cough. Suddenly she spluttered a substances into the sink, Emma opened her eyes which had closed due to the pain coughing had caused her. She was shocked when a red substance was found within the sink; blood.

"Emma." Reid's arms wrapped around her as he peered into the sink, trying to hide his own shock he called out to the others.

"Emma, take deep breaths." She managed to breathe in deeply but when she exhaled she coughed up another load of blood this time onto Reid's shirt.

"I-I'm s-sor-"

"No, don't worry about it." Reid said trying to comfort her; she looked so scared.

"What happened?" Morgan yelled from the doorway, Hotch and Rossi beside him with JJ and Emily behind him.

"She's coughing up blood and can't get enough oxygen." Reid said as Emma once again began to cough violently.

"Ambulance." Morgan said racing to his phone.

"No, they will take to long." Rossi stopped the younger agent

"Get her to the car." Hotch ordered.

"Morgan you are the best speed driver; use your sirens. Reid you go with him. The rest of us will meet you at the hospital." Morgan nodded picking Emma up in his arms and carrying her bridal style all the way to his car; Reid following him.

"Should we have told either of them that that they are only wearing their pyjamas?" Emily pointed out

"In hind sight that would have been a good idea…" Rossi mumble as he went to put on his own clothes.

The team had been waiting for a doctor's presence for the past hour, everyone sharing the occasional worried look at one another. Reid had placed the blame on himself, he was meant to be smart, yet he couldn't even tell when his friend was so sick, the best he could do was tell her to breathe; an idiot could have thought of that. Morgan was hitting himself over the fact that he didn't push her into going to the doctors. JJ and Emily were hating themselves, they were meant to be her friends, yet they only stood by and watched as there friend was coughing up blood. Rossi had taken Emma under his wing, she was almost like a daughter to him; yet here he was in a hospital unable to do anything. Hotch hated the fact that he was meant to be the leader of the team, he was meant to look out for his team, if he had of paid more attention and given her a day off she may not be here. All in all everyone felt horrible and guilty.

Finally the long awaited doctor walked out of the room a clipboard in hand.

"Emma Timings." The doctor called and the team bolted upright and walked towards him.

"Your friend is fine, it seems she contracted a minor throat infection but since she didn't obtain antibiotic the infection spread, the rough cough caused some minor bleeding in her throat which ended up in her lungs. We did some scans and she has coughed up any blood that shouldn't be there. I will prescribe her some antibiotics and some painkillers to help her, she is resting at the moment and if all seems fine tomorrow morning I can discharge her by mid-day." The whole team let out a sigh of relief no one knew they had kept. "Now only one of you can stay in the room with her over night, I will leave you all to decide which one goes. Now if you would excuse me." The doctor glanced at his pager and walked away from the group of slightly less worried friends.

Everyone looked at Hotch, knowing he would be the one to choose who would stay, at the end of the day he was their boss and he decision was final. Hotch thought carefully over his pick; _We need JJ tomorrow morning for the press conference and Emily was the one who was going to help her so those two are out, Emma and Morgan are the best field agents I have and if Emma is out I will need Morgan, Rossi and I were meant to be going to the crime scenes tomorrow and this case needs someone with his experience, I am out of the question cause I have to lead the team, which leaves me with one option…_

"Reid." Hotch finally came out of his deep thought, Reid nodded in acknowledgment that he would be the one to stay. "Keep your phone with you." Hotch said before the rest of the team departed leaving Reid alone with a bag.

Reid being his casual curious self, glanced in the duffel bag, _clothes?_ Reid then glanced down at his large, blood stained T-Shirt and boxers, a deep blush carried onto his cheeks as he rushed into the restrooms to change.

He wore one of his button up shirts with the sleeves rolled to his elbows, his vest was undone with his velvet tie wrapped around his neck, with black trousers and his converses Reid approached Emma's room. He held his breath and slowly opened the door as if even the slightest sound could kill her. He could hear the beeping of the heart monitor; he slowly slipped into the room and silently shut the door. He placed the dufflel bag down in the corner and turned around to the giant white bed in the middle of the room. The only light source was the gentle one that the moon offered as it slipped through the curtains. Emma looked so peaceful, her hair was gracefully framing her face as she laid flat on her back, but something was wrong. Whether it be the constant beep of the monitors or the fact this place smelt like disinfectant and the feeling of death practically loomed over you; something just didn't feel right. Reid pulled a seat next to the bed, careful not to make any noise, he sat down and was close enough to lean forward and place his elbows on the bed.

_Be alright, please._

As the morning sun spilled into the white walled room Emma slowly started to stir as her senses finally came back to her. Her eyes slowly creaked open as she tried to adjust to the light, Emma adjusted her weight into the sitting position before looking around the plain room. Her eyes lastly fell on the doctor who was resting his head against one arm that was laid on the side of her bed, his other hand on top of her own. _Reid… _said doctor started to stir from all the movement; he lifted his head to see Emma looking at him.

After a doctor gave Emma the all clear to go home, she got changed into some clothes that JJ and Emily and gotten her. Reid and Emma then left for the police station in which the team was set up in; with some strict orders on how to care for Emma.

"The doctor said she can't get too stressed and has to stay on her medication till it is all gone. Plus the doctor said her throat is still healing and too much movement could tear her throat; so she is unable to speak for a few days." Reid said

"That's great news, she is ok and we get silence for a while." Morgan smiled

"Well it could be permanent. There was a small incident at the hospital where she started to talk and well if it has damaged her to much she may never be able to speak again. Doctor said to wait for two days and then that will really be the deciding factor." Reid looked back at Emma who was sipping on an Ice Coffee and catching up on the case.

"My poor baby!" Garcia yelled and ran to be with Emma; Garcia had taken the jet last night once she had found out about Emma.

The team got back to work, even with the daunting pressure of their sick team member there was a killer out there and they were going to be the ones to take him down.

The team was having a brain storming session, Emma getting very irritated at Morgan who kept teasing her and all she could really do was glare. After been yelled at by Hotch the two focused; they were trying to determine what relation the two Unsubs had.

**Father and Son?** Emma wrote on the whiteboard, her only true form of communication

"No, the physic of both males doesn't indicate that they are Father and son, they are closer aged. Brothers is the most probable relation." Reid said as he tapped his pen mid-air.

Emma poked her tongue out at Reid, whilst he wasn't looking before she stumbled a bit, side effect of the pain killers; you may experience dizzy spells. Garcia who was next to her at the time and escorted her to the couch telling her to stay put; Emma of course pouting like a child at being told what to do.

"Reid is right they are brothers, and I think I may have found them, or at least their car." Garcia hit some keys and then spun her laptop around. "The Dorson Brothers, Benjamin; 25 and Ted; 18. Father died when both were young, mother left constantly on business trips till five years ago when she was found dead, murder was suspected but no killer was ever found." Garcia wrapped it up.

"How did you get this baby girl?" Morgan said as he sat forward.

"Well not many people drive around in white vans, plus I narrowed it down and then sorted through the list and these guys popped up."

**Ben would of raise Ted by himself just about; that is something you could hold over a person.** Emma scribbled down quickly.

"Is it enough to kill?" JJ asked the question that needed to be said

**Ben would be the only family Ted has left, add that with the fact he raised him, it could be enough; it is amazing the lengths some would go to just to have someone there for them.**

"Ok let's bring these guys in." Morgan said

"Ahhhh, that's where the bad news comes in, I can't find their current location. No house records, rent payments, I can't even find a bank account." Garcia admitted defeat.

"Alright, JJ you and Emily go and alert the media, Garcia you and Emma stay here and try to find something. The rest of us will go to the streets, Rossi you're with me, Morgan Reid you two are together." Emma snickered and received a glare of the highest intensity from Morgan.

"Come on hunny, you know you shouldn't use your voice." Garcia said as the two of them left the room "Remember boys there is a murderer out there so no 'funny' business." Garcia winked and laughed as she left an angry Morgan and an embarrassed Reid.

**COFFEE!**

"You can't have hot stuff." Garcia mothered Emma as she continued to type on her computer

**ICE COFFEE!**

"You really thirsty?" Garcia finally turned to her childish friend

**Side effects from the Antibiotics get thirsty easily. PWEASE GWARCIA!**

Garcia smiled as her friend sported a childlike pout and the puppy dog eyes.

"Only because I love you, come on there is a star bucks up the road, and then it is back to work." Garcia said grabbing her bag.

Emma and Garcia walked up to the star bucks they were talking about what type of coffee to get, well Garcia was talking and Emma was nodding or occasionally writing on her portable mini whiteboard. The line was huge, out the door, Emma sighed she knew they had to get back to work, so using her evilly good mind Emma grabbed Garcia and walked up the front

**Play along** Emma showed Garcia her board, Garcia nodded.

Emma pulled out her FBI badge and flashed it, Garcia catching onto the plan

"FBI, we need one Iced Coffee, whipped cream and caramel. And one mocha mudslide, both large." Garcia smiled at the stunned bar tender. "Hurry now we are on the job here and would appreciate our drink ASAP! Hurry man this is of a national importance." Garcia barked

Garcia was laughing with Emma doing her best to hold hers back; they walked over to the side awaiting their drinks, many people in the long line giving them death glares. Garcia was talking about one of her latest software's, and how she had managed to set up four computers in the one small room she had been allocated. Emma's eyes wondered around the crowed coffee shop, it was nice and modern with the fresh delectable smell of coffee wafting through the air. Her eyes fell upon the street outside, people of all kinds walking on by, some fast, other casually strolled, some wore suits and others wore just casual daggy clothes; how innocent these people were. Emma slowly turned her head back to Garcia, but in the corner of her eye, a white flash happened; she spun her head around in time to see the van door close. Forgetting her coffee, forgetting her illness and the instructions given to her by the doctor Emma grabbed her gun out and pushed away the people blocking the door. The chase was on.

Emma kept to the walk way, dogging people and even pushing a few out of her way, she had to stay on the tail of the van, but she was losing them, and her breath. Suddenly she reached a part of the path that was under construction, so she did the only sensible thing she could; she jumped the sign. She dodged the holes and wet cement to make it in time to round the corner just as the Van turned another corner; she had lost them. Emma fell to her knees, her sides burned and her lungs just wouldn't fill up with enough air. Her deep breaths slowly returned to normal and she stood up, receiving a few 'are you ok' looks from some people. Emma was not ok she was EXTREMLY pissed off.

She walked/jogged back to the police station where she found Garcia looking over her monitors.

"Ice coffee." Garcia handed her friend the drink.

"Nice plan for me to come back and track you and then find them." Garcia said as she followed the white van that the cities security camera's showed driving through its streets.

Emma had yelled at Garcia to get back to the station and track her phone and once she couldn't follow them anymore she knew Garcia would have had a visual and it was a matter of the waiting game so they could see were their 'friends' ended up.

**Gah! If I wasn't sick I could have maybe caught up to them, or of done something! **

"Hey there everyone gets sick and you just came up with a plan that has the others hot on the tail of our Unsubs. Yes maybe you could have done something else but you can't change anything so no use worrying about it." Garcia said looking at the screen "Wait we just lost them," Garcia looked over the 5 computer screens that had once shown their culprits. "How did they?" Garcia started to type all around the screen. "They must have entered a black spot." Garcia concluded, not happy with the outcome

**That is good Garcia we just narrowed down our search.**

It was true, with a bit more searching the Unsubs home was found the next day and was raided that afternoon. Another case closed, two more people were put in prison, a girl was saved and the public became that little bit safer. Gee all that in a span of three days.

"Ok here is the moment of truth." Hotch said as the team gathered around Emma as she sat on one of the jets couches.

Emma opened her mouth as if to speak but nothing came out, she tried again.

"No don't tell me." Reid said

Emma tried again and again

"I knew that when you ran after that van it was a bad idea!" Garcia said hugging her friend who still couldn't form a proper word.

"Looks like you got your wish." Emily looked at Morgan as if to say 'you happy now'

"No that wasn't my wish, I want you to speak, and these last few days have been so quiet. I know what I said and well…you just can't not speak I need someone to bicker with and have some who will tell me the truth no matter what and you are like my baby sister you can't just not speak. Please try again." Derek pleaded

Emma's mouth opened but nothing came out, Morgan's shoulders hunched forward in defeat.

"Come on put the guy out of his misery." Garcia said as she got up and walked to the other side of the jet

"Yer come on you had your fun." JJ said as she Emily Hotch and Rossi went to play some cards.

"Okay." Emma said casually

"Wait what?" Morgan looked dumbly at Emma

"Reid you wanna do the honours?" Emma smiled at the doctor who had taken the seat across from her.

"Doctor said Emma only truly had to be mute for a day and even after that she would be fine." Reid said looking up from his book.

"Thanks Derek, by the way I kinda think of you as my brother as well….Oh and I just got that WHOLE confession on tape." Emma smiled cheekily

Morgan just shook his head and went to sit with Garcia, in order to plot his revenge, oh and it would be VERY sweet revenge. Emma merely leaned back in her seat and fell asleep, although her voice was fine she was still sick and needed rest.

_It was dark, so dark and…cold, A child wonders through the darkness, her small feet making little to no sound against the ground which could not yet be seen. Suddenly she trips and falls onto the harsh cold ground, tears begin to well up in the little ones deep blue eyes. She looks up to find a figure looming over her, suddenly the figure strikes the girl; she tries to scream for help but her screams merely echo and then fade. Again the figure strikes, this time a chilling laugh escapes their lips, they strike again and again. The little girl crawls into the foetal position, covering her ears as she tried to contain her tears of fear and hurt. Suddenly the striker is gone but a new problem comes to the small girl; no air will reach her lungs. "Help me…help me…" _

Emma awoke to someone rubbing her arm, her eyes opened to Reid looking at her worriedly; the recollection of her dream made her sit upright, everyone else was asleep and from the looks of Reid he had only just woken up.

"You were speaking in your sleep." Reid muttered

Emma immediately broke down as she fell into Reid's chest, her tears falling down her cheeks until the fabric of his shirt soaked them up. Reid wrapped his arms around his friend in hopes of comforting her crying figger.

"I was so alone…" she mumbled between her tears

"You aren't now, it was only a night mare it was just an image that your sub conscious mind created in order to-"Reid continued on until Emma eventually cried her sleep back to sleep.

**Not what I wanted but for my few fans out there guess what the next chapter is going to be! Reid and Emma are going under cover as a couple! Squeal! OMG do I have some 'stuff' planned for them *evil laugh!***

**Reid: should we be scared**

**Emma: very.**

**Okie you know the drill R**

** eview, review, then eat ice cream and then review some more!**


End file.
